Flash Fanfiction - Episode 32 - Dracula
by Reign Atkins
Summary: Dracula... Yes, you read that right... The team are dealing with Dracula... Bloody vampires! Constantine helps out and Barry is conflicted by his feelings for Caitlin and Iris. I am trying to really incorporate a vampiric feel to this story. Spoiler: showdown between Barry and Cisco.
1. Chapter 1

Team Flash sauntered into the cortex in a slow and saddened manner. It had been a week since the Cadre had been defeated. A week since Harry had been murdered, and a week since Astrid had met her real father. Kent Nelson.

While Caitlin and Barry were living together, they had barely seen Astrid or Cisco in the past few days. But they had all agreed to meet up that day and get STAR Labs back into business.

Caitlin, Barry and Astrid stood in the cortex looking around at the disarray that had become their second home.

"Have you see your father…" Barry asked Astrid.

She took a breath as if to be choosing her words wisely. "Kent's been around. It's just weird!" she said softly. They noticed as Cisco breached into the cortex and took a seat quietly, at what was left of his desk. The death of Dr Wells had been hitting him hard. Astrid shook her head softly and approached him. She hugged him from behind sending happy thoughts into his mind, using her telepathy. He leant back and nuzzled into her, grateful for her support.

Barry, spoke quietly to Caitlin "Let's just hope that we can all move forward from here. That was one rough night… but at least, Ralph managed to track down the rest of the meta-humans that were missing."

"I'm sure everything will be fine if we think of it as ripping off a band aid. It's going to be hard without Wells, though." Caitlin replied.

"Yeah, poor Cisco." Barry said with empathy.

Caitlin nodded and nuzzled her head into Barry's shoulder. "Those two certainly argued like father and son. It was a big difference from the way he was with Dr Sutherland, which is why he kept pushing Harry away. But, the two of them really bonded, despite the odds."

Barry nodded in agreement, "Singh wanted me to return to work today. I'm already running late. Keep an eye on them for me." Barry said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I always do, Barry." Caitlin replied. She continued to watch their friends as Barry took his leave.

Astrid rubbed Cisco's shoulders and the two remained silent. Despite all that had happened, there was something special between them. They were thinking back to that night in which they had managed to survive. Before they had lost Harry and had met Kent Nelson, they had vowed to get married.

Cisco lifted his head up and stared up into her eyes. "I'm not going to hold you to what you said." He told her, hoping that she could remember.

"There's no need to. I meant it." she said, with a vague hint of a smile. "I want to marry you, Cisco Ramon. I love you."

He didn't breathe another word. Instead, he smiled up at her, so she leant down and kissed him. He pulled her onto his lap and embraced her, returning the kiss. Everything would be fine provided they had each other.

Barry arrived at CCPD, relieved that they had power. "Allen, it's great to see you. It's been one hell of a week. Rob and I even managed to get married, thanks to the Flash and his friends." Singh said, oddly cheery, when the two of them were in his office.

"Mazel tov!" Barry said with a smile.

"Thanks. I actually have an interesting case for you and Joe when he arrives."

"Where is he? Is he actually late?" Barry asked surprised.

"Of course not, that man hasn't been late a day in his life. He's been going over our latest case…" Singh was interrupted as Joe entered the office. "Speak of the devil!"

"For someone who has seen a lot of crazy stuff in this town… this takes the cake!" Joe said, still reading over the files.

"What are we looking at?" Barry asked, reading over Joe's shoulder. His eyes opened wide as he saw the photographs.

"What does that look like to you, Barry?" Joe asked.

"These two ligature marks to the neck? …What the hell? Cisco is going to have a field day with this one." He was dumbfounded.

"That's what I was referring to," Captain Singh said, still sitting at his desk. "I've gone through the crimes extensively… It could be a copycat… or we could be dealing with vampires."

"Woah, Dracula!" Cisco said with an excited grin, when Barry had shown him the files back at the cortex.

"It's good to see that you're in a better mood." Barry said happily.

"Well, we need to be in top shape if we're dealing with vampires. Believe it or not, I've been ready for this day since I was a kid! I'll be back!" Cisco said as he left the cortex through a breach, making his way for home.

Astrid and Caitlin arrived with coffees in hand, surprised to see Barry there and Cisco gone. "Where's Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"Have a look at these, and you'll have your answers…" Barry said with a grin.

Caitlin and Astrid read over the notes. "Death by puncture marks to the neck? Bodies disappearing the next day…" Caitlin read out loud.

"He's getting his vampire kit!" Astrid said, "How is this even real?"

"I agree," Caitlin replied, "Sorry to play the cynic… But vampires, Barry? Really? It's probably someone a little too obsessed with Twilight."

"Why, Caitlin!" Cisco snapped as he breached back into the cortex angrily, "Why would you even say Twilight! Pfft! That movie is an insult to vampire folklore. Vampires don't sparkle. You have seen a real vampire movie, haven't you?" He put down a large old wooden chest and opened it. He pulled out a stake.

"I am going to educate the lot of you in real vampire movies… We need to be prepared to take down Dracula!" Cisco announced holding the stake in his hand.

"We don't know if it's really a vampire." Barry said, "Or if he's even male."

"He's biting necks and the dead bodies are disappearing, if we find that it's actually a female, we'll call her Selene… But until then… we're going with Dracula!" Cisco replied adamantly.

Astrid took the stake from him, "Put Mr Pointy away until we know for sure, Cisco." She said.

"MR Pointy?" Barry asked them puzzled.

"You never saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Astrid asked him, as she thumbed the stake in her hands, checking how sharp it was, "It was the name of her stake."

"Okay… that's a relief… I thought it was a nickname for... something else…" Barry replied with a grin.

"Just no, Barry!" Cisco replied, "Just no!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Cisco, Astrid and Caitlin were sitting in the cortex watching movies. They had just finished watched Bram Stoker's Dracula. "Man, I love that we get to watch movies for research!" Cisco said with a smile as he went to put another disk in the drive. "The next one, may he rest in peace is a comedy take on the Dracula movie…"

"Come on, Cisco." What about something a little more… I don't know… fun?" Caitlin said, a little bored.

"We could go with The Lost Boys?" Astrid said or "or that one with Bon Jovi?"

"I was thinking something a little more recent…" Caitlin added.

"Buffy!" Cisco and Astrid said in unison.

"Maybe I should go and check on blood samples… or do something… I should have gone with Barry to the morgue…" Caitlin said frustrated.

"Poking around with dead bodies?" Cisco asked her, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Morgues are actually a rather peaceful place to work…" Caitlin said with a smile.

"That's a dig, right?" Cisco said annoyed. "You seriously just tried to say that you would rather work in a quiet morgue with dead bodies than with me."

"Wouldn't we all?" Astrid joked. She was still holding the stake in her hands as if she had adopted it as her own.

"You girls are horrible!" Cisco said annoyed, noticing the stake, "Fine… Buffy the Vampire Slayer it is!"

Barry had accompanied Joe to Central City's morgue where they received a full explanation on the injuries that had been left on the bodies, as well as the questions. in relation to the missing corpses from overnight. There were four fresh corpses currently laying on the slabs, all with two puncture marks to the neck and drained of blood.

Dr Jacobson, a female blonde doctor of about thirty something, went on to say, "I get that this all sounds crazy, it's exactly what I thought when I walked in here this morning to find the other two bodies missing, I thought that it had to be some kind of a joke… But, it is what it is."

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" Barry asked her.

"Go right ahead, maybe you'll find the fingerprints of who this sick prankster is." She answered.

Joe stood next to her and brought out the photographs of the previous bodies that had gone missing. "Did you happen to find anything different in the attacks between these bodies and those bodies on the slabs?" Joe asked her.

Barry focused on the body of a young woman of about his age. He examined the ligature marks to her throat and it literally made him feel like he was in a horror movie.

He was distracted by Joe calling out his name in a tone full of fear and confusion.

Barry turned around to see that one of the corpses, an older man of about forty was sitting up and feasting on DR Jacobson's neck. Neither he, nor Joe knew what to make of it.

He immediately got into action and grabbed a hold of the undead male, as Dr Jacobson's body fell to the floor. The man that Barry was fighting with, was in fact a vampire. He attempted to bite at Barry, his fangs were sharp, impressive and scary. "Er Joe… A little help?" Barry called out.

"Sure, son!" Joe said, breaking out of his shocked state. He pulled out his pistol and shot at the corpse. The bullet hit him in the side, but he didn't go down.

Barry managed to get the upper hand over the vampire. "I'm taking him to STAR Labs!" he cried out, as he left in an instant. Barry brought the vampire to STAR Labs and locked him in the pipeline. He returned to collect Joe and brought him to the cortex to debrief with the rest of the group back in the cortex.

"er… you guys… we have a vampire downstairs in the pipeline…" Barry said on his arrival.

"No way, man! I have to see!" Cisco replied excitedly.

"I'd be happy if that were something that I never saw again!" Joe said sternly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Astrid exclaimed. "Are you talking about an actual… vampire?" As she said the last word, she brought the stake up and made a motion as if to be staking one.

"I'm talking about a man who was originally dead on a slab in the morgue, who sat up and attacked DR Jacobson." Barry replied, still in shock.

"That is so cool!" Cisco said, "Did I say cool? I meant to say bad… that wasn't good that he attacked someone. Can we go see?" he was clearly very excited.

"A vampire?" Caitlin asked, "are you sure that he wasn't just playing dead to begin with? There's a lot of good actors!"

Joe and Barry stared at her. "He was dead. Very dead." Joe replied.

Caitlin and Astrid glanced at each other. "Okay, let's go… there has to be a rational explanation for this." Astrid said.

"Yep! That's a vampire!" Cisco pointed as they stared at the man locked in the cell of the pipeline. "He has the teeth and the blood all over his face and everything."

"Are you sure that they aren't fake fangs?" Caitlin asked, "Like the ones that you can buy at a costume store?"

"I would read his mind but I can't through the glass." Astrid said.

"And we're not letting him out." Barry added.

"Wise move, son." Joe replied, "I guess that I should inform the Captain about this."

"I really want to run some tests on Dracula in there." Caitlin said, still in awe.

"No, he's not Dracula." Cisco said, "He's just one of the many underlings that will lead us to the count. Which you would have learnt if you had paid attention to the movies… that's all I'm saying."

"I hate to say it… But I think he's right." Barry added.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vampires!" Astrid sighed as she and Caitlin walked towards her office, leaving Barry and Cisco in the cortex to plan without them.

"I know… it seems… unbelievable." Caitlin said, "There has to be some sort of explanation."

"There are a lot of explanations why a man would pretend to be a vampire… all of those point to mental instability, unfortunately I can't think of anything that explains waking up from the dead." Astrid said.

"There have been a few cases where strange things like that have happened, but… nothing like this. This is just… odd." Caitlin replied.

"But, hey… if we are dealing with Dracula, I should be fine. I'm pretty stable when it comes to mind compulsion. I can play out the part of Buffy." Astrid said with a grin, still clutching the stake in her hand.

"You sound like you are enjoying this," Caitlin laughed.

"She was one of my heroes growing up. We need more females who can actually kick ass and aren't just loved for being a damsel in distress or a sex icon!" Astrid said adamantly.

They could hear Barry and Cisco excitedly speak strategy from out in the cortex. "We should go out there and join them." Caitlin said.

"Hey, Cait. Is everything okay between you and Barry?" Astrid asked her, noticing what her friend wasn't saying.

"Things are fine between Barry and I... actually they're very great!" Caitlin said, there was a truth to that, but something still seemed off.

"Caitlin…" Astrid continued.

"I'm going to go and join them." Caitlin said taking her leave.

Astrid went to follow her out, but she immediately sensed the presence of Kent Nelson behind her.

"Kent… what can I do for you?" she addressed him, before turning to face him.

"You can tell Cisco that he is correct. Dracula left Gotham City in search of Batman when he assisted you the night the Cadre attacked. He decided to stay around." Kent said.

"Wait, do you mean… Dracula? As in, 'I vant to zuck your blood' actual Dracula?" She asked, impersonating the Transylvanian accent from the movies.

"I assure you, it's not as animated. But, the ancient Count Rominoff who is back from the dead. I believe that he was brought back to life by a criminal in Gotham who goes by the name of the Penguin. But don't underestimate his power." Kent said. He looked up behind Astrid, they had been joined by the rest of the group.

"Wait, Penguin brought back Dracula? That just makes me hate him all the more… Penguin, I mean." Cisco groaned. "But on the bright side, I can't believe I'm right… We're dealing with the actual Dracula!"

"How do we find him?" Barry asked.

"Well, he's nocturnal. So you will need to wait until the sun goes down." Kent replied.

"Stakeout!" Cisco said with a grin. Caitlin and Astrid shook their heads.

"But, there are also a few people about the town that are currently in transformation. You will need to stop them too." Kent added.

"I'll take the grave duty," Astrid said picking up the stake in her hand.

"I was kind of hoping to avoid the graveyard," Cisco replied. "You know… since Wells…" they all looked down at the floor, and remembered what he was referring to. "but that's okay! Flash and I can go hunting vamps around town! You go all Buffy on their asses at the grave yard!"

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this... but, I'm actually looking forward to the grave yard shift…" Caitlin said with a smile.

As they had been talking amongst themselves, Kent had once again left without them realizing. "See? That's what I meant by weird!" Astrid scoffed. "Alright we have four more hours until sundown. Let's get prepared!"

"So, spill!" Astrid said, as she and Caitlin traced the graveyard together with flashlights and stake's in hand.

"Spill what? This really reminds me of that show!" Caitlin joked.

"What you're hiding. If it's not about Barry… then, what's it about? And yeah, it's pretty exciting, isn't it?"

"Okay, it's Frost. I can feel her aching to get out. But without Wells being here, I know that she won't be a problem. What do you think?" Caitlin asked.

"I think that you might be right. The only reason she was unstable was because of Harry…"

"…But, while we're all grieving over him… Cisco included, it could still be a little dicey."

"Yeah. Pretty much. But after all of this vampire business is done with, I promise you that I will speak with Frost and work out her level of instability." Astrid said with a smile.

"Thank you. Speaking of Wells…" Caitlin said, noticing the fresh tomb stone with flowers that had been planted there three days ago, the day of his funeral.

Caitlin and Astrid both planted some fresh flowers down.

"Cisco hasn't been here since the funeral." Astrid said sadly.

"How's he doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, right now… he's clinging to his movies and wit for dear life… So I'm certain he'll be fine."

"At least, he has you… also, I heard your conversation today… What's this about getting engaged?"

"That too… it's not public knowledge yet, so let's just leave it on the down low, for now." Astrid said with a smile.

"Did you hear that?" Caitlin asked jumping almost a mile in the air.

Astrid shun her torch and held her stake ready. She crept towards a large tomb. She jumped back as something ran out at her. "Oh my God! it was just a cat!" she laughed in relief.

They continued on their way, speaking amongst themselves.  
"I bet you had a real thing for Angel growing up" Caitlin joked, referring to the TV show.

"No… I could never decide between the lovable underdog Xander or the bad boy – Spike."

"Sounds a little like your life story." Caitlin laughed.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Excuse me." The casual voice of a very handsome, dark haired stranger broke into their conversation. He was dressed in a black suit, he had a very dominant jawline and his eyes were simply hypnotic, stopping both Astrid and Caitlin in their tracks.

Astrid could feel the compulsion washing over her, just as it had clearly done to her friend. She tried to fight it off. "It's you." She said softly. "How is this happening to me?"

"Do not resist me. I understand that you are very powerful... but… it is clear that I am simply stronger." He said approaching the both of them. He spoke with a foreign accent, and his tone was ultimately hypnotic. "The two of you are very beautiful…" he said stroking their cheeks at the same time. "I have a very special task for the both of you."

Astrid and Caitlin were entirely under the man's spell. They dropped their flashlights, phones and weapons and followed him out of the graveyard willingly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flash and Vibe were currently dealing with a group of meta-human vampires that they had caught attacking a random couple. Fortunately, the Flash had made it just in time and got the couple to safety.

"I wonder if the girls are this lucky!" Vibe called out as he shot a vibrational blast at one of the vampires.  
"Lucky? Is that what you're calling it?" the Flash answered, as he cuffed the man that he had been dealing with.

"What other word fits? they're vampires? We can join the ranks of Van Helsing!" Vibe called back.

"I think we actually need to kill them to join his ranks…" Flash replied.

"Damn! I don't think I'm ready to do that just yet… Let's just lock these guys in the pipeline with the other one." Cisco said, creating a breach and pushing the vampire through. Barry pushed his foe through the breach and Cisco closed it again.

"That was actually fun!" The Flash said with a grin.

"Yeah, it was… It'll be better when we meet Dracula though… Do you think he really speaks with that accent? Because, that would be pretty awesome... Something to tell the grandkids!"

Barry shrugged and then ran the perimeter of the city. "Let's get back to STAR Labs. I just searched the rest of the streets… no vampires left."

The two of them returned back to the cortex and ran a search for Caitlin and Astrid's phone trackers throughout the city. "They're still in the graveyard." Cisco said.

"They're probably gossiping or something. You know what they're like." Barry replied, "You were pretty hesitant about going there today. How are you dealing with Harry's death?"

"I'm dealin'… It's only been a week… so, just let me deal. Ok?" there was a slight bitterness to Cisco's tone, asking for Barry to drop the conversation.

"Sure. But if you need to chat…"

"If I need to chat… my fian… my girlfrie… Astrid is a psychologist."

"Fiancé? Mazel tov… that's actually the second time I've said that today. So, when did that happen?"

"Thanks, man. The night we fought the Cadre, actually… She proposed to me. Does that make me the woman?"

"No, I don't think it does. Astrid's just… well… she's Astrid!"

"Yeah… she is! So where are you and Caitlin at? Are we talkin' double wedding or…" Cisco asked him.

"Double wedding? I think it's a little too early to tell."

"Coming from the fastest man alive? that's funny! I'll call Astrid to see how they're going." He replied picking up his phone and calling. His phone rang out.

Noting Cisco's confused expression, Barry tried to call Caitlin, but had the same reaction. Both the girl's phones were ringing out.

"They might need help. Let's go!" Barry said.

Count Rominoff, paced in front of Astrid, Caitlin and their newest recruit; Iris West. All of which were entirely under his compulsion, in his candlelit lair. "I told you all, that I have a special task for each of you. The three of you have the beauty that could cause a man to suffer into madness and torment. I am offering you a gift of immortal life, provided you act as my brides and you all do as I ask."

He stood before Iris and smiled a devilish smile at her.

"Do you accept?" he asked her.

"I do." She said with a grin that lit up her face, remarkably.

He asked the same of Caitlin, who also agreed to his request.

And he ended with Astrid. "Do you accept?" Once again she could not break free from his compulsion. "Yes, I do." She said with a smile. That same smile that mirrored that of her friends.

"The night is young. Let's begin." He said with a sly tone.

Astrid turned to Caitlin and cupped her head in her hand, just as Caitlin stroked Astrid's hair from her face. The two leant forward and kissed each other gently. Iris stepped up towards them, embracing them both, which they both welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry and Cisco arrived at the graveyard and continued to ring the girl's phones until they could hear them close by. "Cisco, over there!" Barry cried out as he ran to where the phones had been dropped along with the stakes and the flashlights, which were off.

Barry picked up one of the torches and flicked the button. "It's flat." He said, he tried the other which had also gone flat.

Cisco picked up the stakes and the phones, handing Caitlin's phone to Barry and pocketing Astrid's. "She left Mr Pointy." He said, confused.

"They wouldn't just leave everything here." Barry said. "Maybe…"

"I know what you're saying. But Astrid's a telepath… she should be able to hold her own against Dracula."

"Has Dracula ever gone up against a telepath before?" Barry asked him.

"I…don't…know." Cisco said, very unsure of himself.

"Well then… let's find them…" Barry said.

"Oh, good! Do you know how long it's taken me to find you bastards?" The smug accent of a familiar British man called out to them.

Barry and Cisco looked up to see John Constantine marching his way towards them. "Kent said that the lot of you might require my assistance… I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you. I tried locating Harry… but couldn't get a reading and then I had to use a bloody summoning spell to find you, Barry… why can't any of you stay in one place for long… Wait, Aren't there normally more with you?"

Cisco and Barry stared at Constantine for a few moments, he was waiting for them to answer him.

Barry sighed. "First of all… We lost Wells."

"How could you lose that bastard? Did he travel to another earth again?"

Cisco stared down at his feet and realized, of all the places that they could be, they were standing near Harry's grave stone. "FYI, Harry's over there." He pointed.

A look of confusion crossed over Constantine's face. He walked over to the grave site. "Bullocks. Why didn't any of you call me? Summon me?"

"Because we didn't know how," Barry replied. "It was always Harry that summoned you."

John lit up a cigarette. "Well, come on. Don't leave me in suspense… where are the prettier members of your group?"

"Actually, we're not so sure. They were hunting vampires." Barry said.

"Dracula to be exact!" Cisco added.

"And let me guess, they're missing… Oh, Bullocks!" Constantine said angrily, breathing in his cigarette. "How long have they been missing?"

Cisco and Barry looked at each other. They weren't exactly sure how long.

"You're both fucking useless! The two of you are aware what he has in store for them, right?" Constantine asked them.

Cisco held his breath, remembering every Dracula movie that he had ever seen. "Oh no! Nope! Nope! Nope! Brides of Dracula! Nope!" he said angrily.

"Brides of Dracula?" Barry asked him.

"He hasn't seen the movies." Cisco clarified to Constantine.

"Well, neither have I… but I can't think of a better way of putting it. He will either feast on them or turn them… They will be nothing more than weapons of seduction for him to wield. You will have to kill them."

"Kill them? No!" Barry said angrily. "We're not killing them!"

"I agree with Barry. We can't kill them… We're not killing them! Please, tell me you won't kill them!" Cisco said in defense.

Constantine lit up another cigarette. "This is why I work alone!" He stormed away, with Barry and Cisco following close behind.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked him.

"To find the fucking bastard and put an end to him. I take it the two of you are joining me?"

"As long as we don't kill the girls." Barry replied.

"They're already dead!" Constantine said in frustration.

The three of them returned to the cortex and Constantine begun to bark out orders. "Have either of you got any weapons for this gig?"

"I do!" Cisco said bringing over his large chest of vampire supplies. Constantine opened the box and looked inside. "Good, that saves me going home."

The chest was filled with a homemade crossbow, more stakes, garlic, crucifixes and a vial of clear liquid. "Is that real holy water, Cisco?" Barry asked, picking up the class bottle.

"Not really. It was just water from my bathroom… Where do you expect me to get holy water from?" Cisco asked.

"Stop your bloody bickering… here!" Constantine said annoyed, handing them both a vial each, which he pulled from the pocket inside his trench coat.

Cisco stared at the vial. "Is it…"

"Yes, it was blessed from a priest who was a friend of mine in fact." John replied.

"Was?" Barry asked.

"That's why I work alone." Constantine said again. "We're going to need to protect this place from any intrusions. The two of you are going to have to help me with a spell."

"Man, you're bossy!" Cisco said annoyed.

"I apologize that I am trying to keep you both alive." Constantine snapped at him.

"Why do you care?" Cisco snapped back.

"Relax, Cisco." Barry tried to calm him down.

"Maybe, because I feel like I owe it Ha…" Constantine started to say.

"…Don't say his name! Just don't say his name!" Cisco snapped. He picked up a stake and a crucifix from the table and breached out of the cortex.

He breached himself home. At least no vampires could enter his home uninvited. Though, it wasn't long before he heard a knock at the door.

"Cisco! Please, you need to open up!" he heard Astrid's voice crying from out in the hall. "Please, he's after us!"

Cisco didn't think twice, he ran over and opened the door immediately.

"Hi." Astrid said with a smile. She was standing with Iris and Caitlin. All three of them were wearing their hair down.

"Cisco, can we come in, please?" Astrid asked him.

"Seriously? I've barely been home for a minute. How did you find me?"

"I can read your mind, duh!" she replied. Caitlin and Iris laughed a long with her.

"So, can we come in?" she asked him again. "We can have some fun."

"What sort of fun are you talking about?" Cisco asked a little intimidated by the three of them. "You're all going to eat me aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid, Cisco." Caitlin spoke up, flicking her hair from her neck. "Why would we eat you?"

Cisco noticed the bite marks on her neck. He stepped backwards, "You're all vampires."

"Oh come on, Cisco. I promise, we won't eat you." Astrid said with a smile. "We just want to have some fun. What do you say?" He was tempted for the briefest of moments. But, to their surprise he closed the door on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this protection spell... will it have an affect on the vampires that we have down in the pipeline?" Barry asked Constantine after they had created it.

"Unfortunately, it wont kill them. It will just ensure that no more of those bloody vamps will enter the facility." John replied.

"Maybe I should go and find Cisco."

"That's up to you, but I'm here for one purpose only, to kill Dracula. He should be our only priority. Now how long did it take for those bodies to transform?" Constantine asked, referring to the documents that Barry had shown him.

"A matter of hours." Barry replied.

"And the bloody meta humans?"

"I'm not sure. But there was quite a few of them."

"Which has me guessing that the radiation has sped up the time to succumb to vampirism." Constantine explained. "Your friends are very powerful foes. We will need to put an end to them. Unfortunately, its still a good while before the sun rises, so it will have to be a very bloody death."

"I won't let you kill them." Barry said adamantly.

"Well then… we have to kill the head vampire himself. Hopefully, that should change them back."

"So a stake through the heart, then?" Barry asked him.

"Or we chop off his head, either way should suffice."

Barry groaned, those options weren't pretty.

"I'm trying to perform a little summoning spell so that we can locate him, do you mind passing me that candle?" John asked Barry.

"Where did you get the candle from?" Barry asked him as he passed over the large thick white candle.

"I went home."

"But you've been here all along?" Barry was confused.

"So…erm… The girls have been turned into VAMPIRES! And they still have their powers… Astrid can still read minds! They found me at my apartment and wanted me to invite them in... Which I didnt, as tempting as it was!" Cisco said, as he had breached back to the cortex, "Hey, Van Helsing! Do you have any solutions that doesn't involve killing them?"

"He believes that we need to kill Dracula. Either with a stake or chop off his head. Does it really have to be so… graphic?" Barry said slightly nauseous over the thought.

"Impale Vlad the Impaler?" Cisco wondered out loud. "Is this where I confess that the sight of blood makes me a little uneasy… I will quite literally pass out. I just can't handle it! It's why I'm not a doctor."

"Really? But you watch horror movies all the time?" Barry asked him confused.

"That's because it's fake blood… and lots of stage make up and…"

"Relax, the pair of you. It won't be the first bloody vampire I've killed… But he also won't be the bloody easiest either." Constantine said.

"How much blood are we talking about?" Barry asked.

Constantine looked up at them ready to answer.

"Wait, don't answer that… I don't want to know." Barry said. "Maybe I should just stay here."

"Do you have to say bloody so much?" Cisco asked, feeling a little queasy at that point, they ignored him. Cisco felt the need to tell Barry about Caitlin and Iris. "Barry… Caitlin and Iris were also turned. I saw the bite marks, myself."

"He got to them both?" Barry asked quietly. Cisco nodded.

"Okay, tell me what I need to do."

"Not get bitten for starters." Cisco mumbled.

"Well, that bit's bloody obvious." Constantine said. "The pair of you can deal with his bloody underlings, leave Rominoff to me."

"Do we know where we are going?" Barry asked.

Constantine watched as the coin moved to a specific location on the map of Central City, before them. "Yes, we do." He said.

The Flash, Vibe and John Constantine packed their supplies and stood down the street from an elegant looking mansion on the other side of the city. "I suppose it the closest thing to a castle." Constantine said.

Cisco handed a clove of garlic to Barry. "What's the garlic for?" Barry asked him.

"Garlic breath. It keeps the vamps away." Cisco replied.

"Actually that's nothing more than an old wives' tale." Constantine said lighting up a cigarette. "Garlic doesn't do a thing."

Barry and Cisco both stared down at their pieces of garlic and threw them to the floor. "The crucifixes work, though... don't they?" Cisco asked.

"Depends on the bloodsucker. We need to get to work… they know that we're here." Constantine said as he ran up ahead.

"Are you ready for this?" Barry asked Cisco.

"Not really… but you go up ahead." Cisco replied. Barry nodded and ran up ahead, as Cisco pulled out another clove of garlic. "Always better to be safe than sorry." He said as he went to stick the garlic in his mouth.

"It doesn't work, Cisco." Astrid's voice came from behind him. He turned to look at her, as she took the garlic from him. "Join us." She said. Caitlin and Iris appeared from behind her.

He was frozen in his tracks. She kissed him and repeated the words "join us."

Cisco brought out the crucifix slowly. "Stay back!" he mumbled.

"You heard Constantine, that only works on certain vampires. I'm not one of them." she said.

Cisco knew that he was defenseless. She was using her mind control on him. He dropped his stake and crucifix to the ground just as she revealed her fangs and bit into his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry ran into the large mansion. He found himself in the main hall which was very dimly lit but looked very stylish all the same. It was also very crowded with roughly thirty vampires. Fortunately, thanks to his speed, time had stopped all around him. His plan was to lock all the vampires into one room keeping them out of the way of Constantine, who was currently nowhere to be seen. He found the perfect place… the basement.

As time sped up again, all the attention was on him. Two men ran at him, they moved faster than a regular human, but luckily Barry was still faster. He managed to take at least twenty down to the basement and locked them in, with ease. But, when he returned he was face to face with both Detective Joe West and Captain Singh.

"Barry! What are you doing here? This place is crawling with vampires!" Joe demanded of him.

"Joe!" Barry gasped. "the two of you need to get out of here. This is Dracula's home!"

"We know, Barry." Captain Singh said, making his way towards him. "We were called to come here. Any idea on how to take him down?"

"Yeah… stake through the heart or chop off his head." Barry explained. "But I have a friend who…"

"I was talking to Joe." Singh said, he gave a smile revealing sharp fangs that had taken the place of his mortal teeth.

"Joe!" Barry gasped, ready to get him out of there.

But Joe had strength over him and restrained Barry. "You either join us, Bar… or become our dinner." Joe said calmly.

Joe brought his own fangs close to Barry's throat, but did not bite him.

"Stop!" Iris' voice made them look up. Joe released Barry from his clutches.

"Iris!" Barry gasped. Caitlin emerged from behind her. Barry could see that they had both been changed. They wore their hair and clothes differently, though somewhat freely, compared to the way they had once worn them. They were both very beautiful in their own ways. He knew at that point that he was in love with the both of them.

"Caitlin. What happened to you, both?" Barry asked as he approach the women. "The master is creating an army, Barry." Caitlin said. Her voice hypnotic, though joyful.

"Join us," Iris told him.

"We really want you to, Barry." Caitlin said softly.

"Where's Cisco?" Barry asked, looking around him, expecting for his friend to breach in at any moment.

"Don't worry about Cisco, he's already accepted our invitation." Astrid's voice spoke softly as she entered the hall. She spoke with the same tone as the other women.

"Where is he! Where is Cisco!" Barry demanded.

"You can leave him with us." Iris said to Joe, Captain Singh and the rest of the vampires who were standing in the hall, waiting to make a meal out of Barry. They obeyed her command and left.

"I can read your mind remember, Barry. You seem to be torn between Caitlin and Iris." Astrid said with a smile. She was using her mind control to ensure that he did not move. "Maybe I should just leave you to the mercy of them both. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! Who will you choose?"

Astrid turned away as Caitlin and Iris both approached Barry. They attempted to feast on his neck, opening their mouths wide and revealing their large fangs.

"Not today, loves!" Constantine's voice spoke in. He poured his vials of holy water over all three of them, giving Barry enough time to escape from their clutches. Astrid, Iris and Caitlin screamed, as burns appeared over their skin, as if they had been doused in acid.

"I added something a little extra to make it a little longer lasting… hope you enjoy it, love…" Constantine said.

He led Barry out of the hall, venturing deeper in to the mansion. "Do you know where we're going?" Barry asked him as they climbed up the red carpeted steps.

"To kill the bloody master, where else?"

"They did something to Cisco, to Joe and to Captain Singh!" Barry cried.

"Yeah and if you want any shot at helping them, we have to hurry! Do you have your weapon ready?"

Barry pulled out the stake. "Do you mean this thing?"

"That will do. If I fail… you know what you need to do. You should be faster than him so you have the chance. If you don't manage to stake him tonight, lure him out in the sunlight. But if you wait that long, you will also risk losing many that you love…"

"Wait, why are you telling me all this?" Barry asked, confused.

"I'm trying to give you a bloody fighting chance. So don't waste it!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Barry apologized. The both of them made it to the top of the stairs and followed down the hallway.

"Cisco!" Barry said, noticing his friend standing by the door at the end of the hallway. Cisco turned to them and smirked, flashing sharp white fangs as he did so. "The Flash… and Van Helsing… Come to kill me, have you?" he asked them. He reminded Barry of the darker version of Cisco, that followed the Lords of Chaos in the alternate timeline.

"You deal with Dracula… I'll subdue him!" Barry said to Constantine.

Cisco smirked a devilish grin as he allowed for Constantine to pass through the door that he had been guarding. "He won't beat the master… I get vibes, remember? He'll make a pleasant snack, though."

Barry stared at Cisco, clutching his weapon, he slowly stepped towards the man who was supposed to be his best friend. "We're going to try and help you, Cisco! You and the others."

"You don't understand how…liberating this is! You really should join us, Barry!" there was a calmness to his tone. It sounded almost sinister.

"I'd rather die than become a vampire." Barry said.

"So be it… I'm curious… what kind of rush, does the blood of a speedster give you?" Cisco asked him.

"You'll have to catch me, if you want to find out!"


	8. Chapter 8

Barry dodged a blast of energy that Cisco threw at him. He could tell that Cisco was barely even trying. He was toying with him, but Barry wasn't sure as to why.

Cisco had barely moved from his spot by the door, but every time Barry went to make a move in his direction, Cisco would shoot a blast at him.

But then it dawned on Barry, that Cisco was studying his moves. Barry tried to do something unexpected. He ran back towards the steps, in the opposite direction.

But, just as he did, a breached formed in front of him. He accidently ran through it before he could stop himself. The breach opened up right in front of Cisco. They were face to face and Cisco hadn't moved a muscle.

Cisco shot a blast at him, which both slowed Barry down and sent him flying backwards at the same time. "What the hell?" Barry gasped as he realized that his speed had been inhibited.

"You're confused, Barry." Cisco said with a smile as he walked towards Barry, who was laying on the floor. "We have never really understood my power… But you see… these vibrations actually disrupt the speed force. Which means, that I can actually bring you down!" Cisco shot another blast at Barry as he continued to walk towards him, like a lion zeroing in on his prey.

"Cisco… You need to fight this! You're my best friend. Please!" Barry pleaded. He clambered to get to his feet at regular speed. Cisco knelt down behind Barry, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Now, let's see what kind of rush your blood will give me." He brought out his fangs ready to bite into Barry's neck.

"Cisco, I do hope that you were going to share him with the rest of us!" Caitlin said as she, Astrid and Iris approached them. Cisco shot them an angry glance. "I caught him. Why should I?"

Astrid sent a mind scream into Cisco's mind which made him flinch. "Share him, Cisco." She said. Barry felt defenseless.

Constantine entered the room that Cisco had been guarding. It was dark except for a silhouette that was standing by the open window. "Dracula, I take it? I don't believe we've met… I'm Constantine, also known as Hellblazer!"

"And you're here to kill me… Such a mere child in the grand scheme of things." Dracula said, not turning around to face him. "I have faced many with that same ambition, you are no different to the rest of them."

"For one thing, your bloody mind control won't work on me. I've become somewhat immune overtime… Even when it comes to gods." John said smugly, as he lit up a cigarette and popped it into his mouth.

Dracula turned to face him, studying Constantine's features. "You came here to kill me… yet, your procrastination begs to differ."

"Oh, I'm just getting started." John said taking one more breath of his cigarette, throwing it to ground and stepping on it.

Dracula studied Constantine "I can see that you are no foolish man. What if I could offer you the gift of immortality, in exchange for you to spare me? It is quite a treat…You will be far stronger than you are now. You could have anything that your heart desires." Dracula said displaying his fangs for John to see.

"Sorry, but, no! Because frankly, I actually like the sun… It's actually quite marvelous. Especially here in Central City. You've travelled… wouldn't you agree? Oh, wait! Sorry, my mistake…"

"Are you trying to test my patience, fool! If you will not take my offer, I will make the choice for you." Before Constantine could make a move, Dracula charged at him in one swift movement. He dug his teeth into John's throat. "Oh, Bullocks!" Constantine said in response.

But Constantine's reaction turned into a smile as he said "Maybe I should have warned you earlier… Demon blood courses through my veins."

Dracula threw him to the floor spitting John's blood on to the carpet and gasping, as his lips along with the rest of his face began to blister and burn. "What have you done!" he demanded of John, who simply smiled at him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the brides of Dracula stormed in and lunged for John Constantine. "You will suffer, Constantine!" Dracula said through gasps as Astrid sent off a shrill mind scream into John's head and Iris and Caitlin went to attack him.

Cisco charged into the room, immediately sending a blast of energy into John Constantine. "Oh, Bullocks!" he grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and Astrid restrained John Constantine with their fangs at the ready. They had felt the impact that John's blood had done to Dracula, yet they were still willing to drink every last drop of Constantine's blood in an attempt to kill him.

Dracula had fallen to the floor gasping, but even throughout the pain he managed to stammer. "You have failed. The love of those who follow me, mean that they are willing to die in my stead. They will drink every last drop of your blood to kill you in their bid to please me."

"They don't bloody love you. No one bloody loves Dracula… that's why you have to compel them to fucking do so. That's one thing that you're missing out on. Mortals are capable of love. Vampires are not! You're just fucking jealous!" Constantine sneered, feeling two sets of fangs on either side of his neck, and two sets hovering over both of his wrists.

"Do it now!" Dracula demanded of his followers.

Suddenly, Dracula felt the sharp pierce of something stab through his back. He coughed up blood as he looked down at his chest. He had been impaled by a stake.

Barry pulled his hand away as a reaction. He had staked Dracula. He ran to Constantine's aid, pulling him away from the group before they could sink their fangs into him.

"For the bloody fastest man alive…You bloody took your time!" Constantine snapped.

"Long story. How do we turn them back?" Barry asked, still shocked that he had actually staked a vampire.

Constantine pulled up a large sword that had been sitting on Dracula's desk. "You might want to bloody look away while I do this." He said to Barry.

Barry turned away, and flinched at the sound of Constantine taking a swing at Dracula, decapitating his head. The very sound made Barry hurl.

Constantine shook his head as he looked at Barry. "Yeah, the work I do, isn't for the faint hearted! But it shouldn't be long now." he said.

They both looked over at the group who had collapsed to the floor. They were back to normal and had just remembered everything that they had done that night. A mixture of embarrassment and regret were written all over their faces.

"You guys!" Barry said. He remembered that he was wearing his suit… but Iris had seen him and had even heard them call him Barry.

"Barry!" she exclaimed as she was staring at him.

"Uh oh!" Cisco said realizing that Iris now knew his identity.

Barry ran and embraced Caitlin. "We should get out of here," he said.

Astrid who was staring at Dracula with anger and resentment burst out. "Seriously? He… He actually got into my head! Oh my god!" she gasped and looked over at Caitlin and Iris as she had remembered the way that they had been turned into vampires.

Iris and Caitlin were hit with the same embarrassment. A smirk spread across Cisco's face as it dawned on him. "Maybe we should all go now!" he said trying to hold back a laugh. He opened a breach that led them back to the cortex.


	10. Chapter 10

The group returned back to the cortex, Astrid attempted to make a quick getaway heading straight for her office, but Cisco took her by the hand to stop her. "I'm curious." He said looking at she, Caitlin and Iris. "I've seen plenty of Dracula movies, when Dracula turned the three of you... was it anything like the movies? You know where there's a lot of kissing and drinking of blood with multiple people at once?"

"Can we just not answer this?" Caitlin asked looking over at Barry.

Constantine was humored by the conversation, but he had more pressing matters to deal with. "So, Dracula is dead… I best be off… til' next time!" he lit up a cigarette and made haste for the elevator as Gideon addressed him. "Mr Constantine, might I remind you…" He entered the elevator sticking up his middle finger at the roof as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"I'm actually curious too. Did the three of you…" Barry asked with a smirk.

Astrid and Caitlin groaned, but Iris couldn't help but continue to stare at Barry. "Why didn't you tell me, Barry?" she asked him angrily. "You should have told me that you were the Flash! Does my dad know?"

Barry looked at her, unaware of what to say. "Iris… I…"

"Does Wally know?" she asked him.

Barry stared at the ground.

"My dad and Wally both know?" she angrily turned away and made haste for the elevator and pressed the call button.

"Don't go, Iris!" Barry called out behind her. Caitlin turned to face them. There was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Barry! You have been keeping this secret from me for so long! You should have told me!" Iris snapped as the elevator arrived and she stepped in. Barry went to chase after her but Caitlin called him back. "Barry." Caitlin said softly. Barry turned to her and the elevator doors closed again.

"So… Is anyone going to answer my question?" Cisco asked.

Astrid stared at him. She was angry at herself just as much as she was at the vampire who had been able to get into her head so easily.

"He got into my head…" She began, looking over at Caitlin, "…he got into all of our heads. I wasn't strong enough to resist! God! I could kill that bastard! If it wasn't for Barry the Vampire Slayer…"

"Barry the Vampire Slayer?" Cisco asked, "That has a nice ring to it… that could be… Wait, are you saying that something did actually happen?"

Astrid and Caitlin stared at him angrily. Astrid stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her. Caitlin stormed into her medical bay as Barry followed her.

"Caitlin… are you okay?" he asked her.

"Leave me alone, Barry!" Caitlin snapped at him.

"Please… talk to me." He told her.

"Fine, you want me to talk to you? I will! I can't believe that I didn't see it before. You're still in love with her. You told me from the beginning that you were not using me as some sort of distraction! How could I be so stupid!" there were tears welling up in Caitlin's eyes.

"Caitlin. I've known Iris for a long time. That's it! I love you. You're the perfect woman for me. You're caring, you're nurturing, you're beautiful."

"The Reverse Flash said it himself, I remind you of your mother. That's it. You don't love me for me, you love me for what I represent!" Caitlin stormed out of her medical bay and ran towards the elevator doors. "I need some space, Barry. Don't follow me!" she demanded of him. She pressed the call bell for the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

When they did, she stepped inside and said to Barry, "Maybe you should move out for a little while." The doors closed in front of Barry leaving he and Cisco alone in the cortex.

Neither one of them had spoken a word to each other since they had fought.

"Women, huh!" Cisco said. "Somehow, my fiancé and your girlfriend might have had some awkward sexual encounter with each other, Dracula himself and another woman… namely your first love… and somehow we're the bad ones."

Barry sighed, "yeah… that's it!"

Cisco shook his head and went to leave.

"Hey, Cisco…" Barry continued, "Your powers tonight… I didn't realize that they could actually disrupt the speed force."

"Yeah, it's scary. I know…" Cisco said as he turned to face Barry, "It's a good thing you're my best friend, huh?"

"It is… but tonight, the lot of you were vampires. The only thing that stopped you from biting me was because Dracula was in trouble. What happens if…"

Cisco knew where Barry was going with his sentence. "Well Buffy, let's just hope that we never need to find out. Hey, did you leave Mr Pointy with Dracula?" he asked trying to lighten the conversation.

"Yeah… I did, sorry. Did you want me to go and get it?"

"Nah, leave it… it seems kinda fitting, don't ya think?"


End file.
